


Faceless

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brothels, Degradation, Explicit Language, F/M, Glory Hole, Knight AU, Knight Kylo Ren, Medieval AU, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Sex Work, Use of the word "slut", Use of the word "whore", also not in a sexy way, as was typical for the time period, but like not in a sexy way, women depicted as objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: “Sir Kylo, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit to this establishment?”His voice was deep and gruff. “I’ve heard of a certain woman who is said to do things…through a hole.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Faceless

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS WORK MAY HAVE TRIGGERING CONTENT FOR SOME PEOPLE. PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS CAREFULLY BEFORE PROCEEDING.**
> 
> TW: sex work. degradation. women depicted as objects of pleasure for men (as was typical for the time).
> 
> this was one of my post popular works on tumblr, so i figured i'd post it on here.  
> enjoy!

The town was bustling when the noble Knights of Ren rode through town. You watched from the small brothel window as the dismounted and removed their helmets, staring in awe at their leader, Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren was the single most handsome man in the entire kingdom and just so happened to be an eligible bachelor. All of the ladies swooned over him whenever he rode by, throwing themselves at him in an attempt to get them to notice them. But, he never did, just kept riding into the next village and the one after that.

This was the first time he’s actually stopped in the village and you assumed it was for food, but your eyes widened and your stomach dropped when you watched him approach the door to the brothel.

Your ear pressed up against the wooden wall as you listened in on the conversation.

“Sir Kylo, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit to this establishment?”

His voice was deep and gruff. “I’ve heard of a certain woman who is said to do things…through a hole.”

“Ah yes, Y/N. Please, come this way.”

He was talking about you. The great, mysterious Kylo Ren wanted to see you.

You tensed up as you listened to their footsteps approach before the door opened and both of them walked in. Your boss knocked on the wooden divider.

“Y/N, you have a client.”

You nodded silently. “Yes, sir.”

The door shut and now there was only a thin wooden divider between you and the infamous Kylo Ren. You took a deep breath before speaking.

“Allow me to go over the rules before we begin.”

He was silent.

“So, as you can see there are three different cutouts. The regular round hole is for oral pleasure and the other two are for vaginal pleasure. There are cards above each one showing the positioning and you can choose which one or ones you’d like me in. One knock against the wood means that you want to use the first hole, two knocks means the second, and three knocks means the third. One knock-one knock means you’d like to switch.

He stays silent for a moment before a low voice answers “Can you hear me clearly?”

“Yes, sir.”

Another brief pause. “Why can’t I just speak?”

“Most men prefer not to speak, as it makes the experience feel ‘intimate’, but I suppose if you’d like to speak, you can.”

You hear him move to the first hole, the circular one, so you move over and kneel in front of it. Soon, the tip of his semi-hard erection pokes through the hole and he grunts at the friction as he pushes all the way through.

“You can, um, put it all in if you’d like s-sir.”

He pushes forward and you help his sack push through the hole. His impressive length bobbed in front of your mouth and you gulped nervously, worried that he may be too big for you.

Your mouth was open and you started sucking on his head when he interrupted. “Use your hands.”

“O-Oh, okay.” You say with a shaky voice, bringing your hands up to start stroking him. “Would you mind if I used some of my spit for lubrication?”

He huffed. “Are you wet?”

You were surprised at his blunt nature. “N-Not really, sir.”

“Then get yourself wet and use that. I don’t want your filthy whore spit on me.”

A rush of heat pooled in the bottom of your stomach at his words. Normally you’d be offended by such language, but hearing Kylo Ren say it…

Your hand quickly slithered down in between your legs, rubbing your clit which made you whimper a little bit. You bit your lip to suppress the noises and almost immediately, Kylo’s commanding voice came through the divider.

“Don’t hide your noises, I want to hear them.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, perplexed by his strange orders, but ultimately going along with it. It was your job to pleasure the customer, after all. 

Your hand moved up and down his length using the small amount of saliva you’d left on his head before you were finally wet enough, moaning as your fingers collected the juices.

When you started stroking him with the lubrication, you heard a small grunt and his hips surged forward slightly, banging against the divider. Your fingers continued to circle your clit, making you whimper and moan while you stroked Kylo to full hardness, watching in awe as his cock somehow grew even larger.

Just as your fingers had made their way to your entrance, he suddenly stopped you.

“Second hole now.”

You sighed softly, helping him out of the cutout before heading to the second hole, laying on the rolling bed. “Sir, you’re going to have to help a bit with this one, I’m afraid.”

He huffed. “Fine.”

“P-Please roll the bed out until my hips are fully out, then make sure that my bottom is right against the edge of the bed before you lift my legs and put my ankles in the restraints.”

Kylo did as you ordered and soon, you felt the leather attach around your ankles. Your walls clenched at the feeling of the air hitting the wetness that had collected. You felt him nudge his tip through your folds before lining it up with your entrance.

Suddenly, he sheathed himself fully inside you, making you cry out as his cock stretched you out. “O-Oh!”

He growled deeply, barely giving you any time to adjust before starting his thrusting rhythm. Your insides soon accustomed themselves with his impressive length and girth, the sharp pain turning to pleasure as he continued with his thrusts. You felt his hand come up to wrap around your ankle and his somewhat intimate touch sent a chill through your body.

“Such a tight cunt, barely able to take my thick cock.”

You moaned softly, back arching a bit as his pace picks up speed.

“That’s it, take my cock in this little whore cunt.” He moaned, and your head fell back against the wooden bed before his hand slapped your inner thigh. “I want to hear your noises, slut.”

Your eyes squeeze shut and you moan louder. “Y-Yes, sir.”

“Say it louder.”

You take a deep breath. “Yes, sir!”

“Louder! Scream it!”

His length hit a certain spot inside of you, making you cry out, “Yes, sir!!”

“Fuck yes, that’s good. Keep moaning for me, I want everyone to hear you.”

Your face felt hot and you were suddenly nervous. Never has a client asked you to make noises, nonetheless be loud enough for people to hear. “S-Sir, oh!”

“Tell me how much you like my cock, how good it feels when I split your pathetic filthy cunt in half with it.”

You moan, tears streaming down your face at the constant stimulation of his length on your inner sweet spots. “F-Fuck, yes sir! You’re so big, I like it when you fuck me!”

He growled, hips now drilling into you as his balls tighten and his length pulses. “Keep talking, slut! Tell me how big my cock is, tell me how good it’s making you feel!”

“So good, sir, you’re so good! Your cock is so big and thick, it feels so good!”

Suddenly, he’s coming, shoving his thick ropes deep inside of you with a series of grunts and groans. He stays still for a bit, rutting his hips forward before pulling away to watch the cum drip from your hole.

His hands undo the leather bindings and lets your legs hang free, stepping back to tuck himself back into his undergarments. You hear a bit of rustling around before he places something in between your legs and walks out the door without saying a word.

You pull the bed back in and find a small satchel of coins. Your eyes go wide when you open it and find twice your normal rate sitting in the ratty material. Once the feeling in your legs came back, you put it with the rest of your earnings and waited for the next customer, thinking about Sir Ren.

As the day turned into night, you finally got off work, still unable to think of anyone but Kylo Ren as you made the short walk home to your measly quarters.

Will he ever come back?

**Author's Note:**

> (i'd certainly consider doing a follow-up to this, if enough people wanted it...please let me know if you'd like to see something like that in the future!)
> 
> please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
